glee_nddgfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot (Part 1-3)
Pilot is the first episode of The New Directions: New Generation's first season, taking place in an Alternate Universe-version of Glee's fourth season. It is broken into six chapters and set during the weeks of September 17 and 24, 2012. Fresh on the heels of last year's Nationals win, newly-married and soon-to-be-father Will Schuester tries to recapture the life of his former New Directions, now all-since either graduated or transferred, with a new set of students. Going up against McKinley's cruel high school caste system and facing harsh criticism from everyone around him, Will is determined to bring together a new family with their own strengths and talents. From this episode, it introduces major plot lines such as: Will's efforts to balance his new family and new club, Caroline and Nikki Hardy's fierce rivalry, and http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Sue Sue's unending motivation to tear the Glee Club apart. The episode was written by Caroline Idina Fabray and ray4ruffles. Plot The plot of the first week of Pilot is broken into three chapters: Part 1 As newly married (and expecting) Will and Emma get ready for school, Will reminisces the promise he made to last year's team about continuing on the tradition of acceptance and joy of the Glee Club, even as he worries about the lack of new recruits since the beginning of school. Emma reminds him that it's a new day, and that she won't allow him to give up. Upon reaching school, Will and Emma run into Sue, who reminds him that he has zero of his necessary twelve members for his club, and recommends he just give up now. Will replies that Glee Club is here to stay, and puts up new sign-up sheets on the bulletin board. Emma Malley, a sophomore academic overachiever, makes her way down the halls alone. She reflects that even though she's well on her way to future success and should be happy with her equally-ambitious boyfriend Ashwin Chima, she still feels lonely and out of place. She spots the quote at the bottom the the New Directions sheet (being a part of something makes you feel special), and decides that this could be the chance she's looking for. She signs her name. Freshman Dylan Jamieson walks through McKinley in misery. Not only does he have to mask the burden of his father's alcoholism and abuse of himself and his brothers, wearing baggy clothing to hide the bruises, but he also bears the stigma of already having dated two girls that, after their break-up, came out as lesbians. He's shoved into the bulletin board and jeered at by football jock Carter Macy, who addresses him as "Homo-Machine" before disappearing into the crowd. As Dylan picks up his books, he notices the New Directions' sign up sheet and quickly signs up. Everett Harrison makes his way through the school in deep concentration as he works on his lines for the Lima Community Theater's performance of RENT, where he is starring as Roger. He finds himself in front of the bulletin board, debating between the allure of Glee's singing and dancing (which he loves) and his fear of falling even further down the school hierarchy. Just as he decides to risk it, he is approached by his overly curious freshman sister Michelle, who cries out as his decision to be stamped a permanent social outsider. When he stands behind his decision, however, Michelle impulsively decides to join him. In Will's Introductory Spanish class, freshman Roxanne Lovely is sore from her daily battle with Juvenile Idiopathic Arthritis. When her teacher questions her limp, however, she lies and tells him it's from a twisted ankle, as she does not want anyone to know about her condition. When she leaves the classroom, she immediately is knocked to the ground (and subsequently helped to her feet) by sophomore Dalton Johnson, who flashes her a friendly smile before walking away. Roxanne finds herself at the bulletin board, and though she has misgivings about the professionalism of the Glee Club (as she remembers two duetists kissing on stage once), she decides it may help her get past her shy nature and make some friends and pens in her name. Best friends Liam Stewart and Andrew Harold are filming the vast crowds of students for their work as aspiring filmmakers. Their efforts are interrupted, however, by a couple of jocks, who bully them as gay because of their close friendship. Liam attempts to defend himself, telling them that the bullies are already in the peak of their lives, but this merely gets their heads dunked in the toilet. Andrew, the more timid of the two, chastises him for provoking the jocks, but Liam says that he won't be pushed around. As if to prove his point, upon spotting the New Directions sign up sheet, Liam looks to his friend and asks if they should join. Andrew replies why not, and the boys add their names to the list. Teddy Abrams is at his locker, getting ready for class and missing his older brother Artie, who had just graduated and left for Harvard. He is quickly spotted by the freshman twin Cheerios The Jenns, who attempt to send him into an anxiety attack by tricking him into thinking the first big assignment of the year is due that day. Will appears and sends the girls away, helping Teddy regain his composure. As the teacher leaves, Teddy decides to follow his brother's footsteps and join the Glee Club. Caroline Fabray makes her way to Algebra class, reflecting on how happy she is to be away from the English Boarding school she grew up in and how many changes have occurred since she left, not the least of which being her big sister Lucy now going by Quinn and seemingly changing all aspects of her personality for popularity and status. Caroline herself is more interested in fashion and gymnastics, hoping to pursue a career in design. Upon hearing her name, Michelle Harrison quickly spreads throughout the school the appearance of THE Quinn Fabray's long-lost sister, causing new HBIC junior Nikki Hardy to seek her out and attempt to stomp out any competition. Her intimidation tactics do not impress the freshman, however, who quickly tells the girl that she wants nothing to do with her. She makes a similar retort to Coach Sylvester, who attempts to recruit her for Cheerios, before pointedly signing up for New Directions. Nina Grannis, a Cheerio and aspiring chef, sits down to eat her salad at lunch, pausing to greet her fellow Cheerio and notable flirt (who's just broken up with Austin Harrison) Annie Hudson, when her friends and fellow Cheerios Michelle Harrison, Ashley, Sunny, and Megan join her eagerly. The former informs her of Caroline Fabray's existence, and all of them wonder about the implications of the freshman possibly joining Cheerios. Nina, finishing her lunch and tired of the gossip, leaves the group and thinks about how she doesn't even really like Cheerios. She sees the Glee Club sign-up sheet and decides to try something new, while hoping Sue doesn't find out. Later that day, Annie passes by the sign-up sheet. She does a double-take as she realizes many of her friends and fellow Cheerios have added their names to the list, and even Mini-Quinn (as people had taken to calling her). Remembering her brother and step-brother's enjoyment in the group, she overcomes her reluctance and signs up as well. At the end of the day Will makes his way to the bulletin board and is ecstatic to see eleven real names on his paper. He and Emma embrace happily. Part 2 Dylan and his friend Tim are discussing the wisdom of Dylan's joining Glee during their game for Chess Club. Tim, having met his friend's father once while sober, quietly advises his friend that avoiding home for a few more hours every week is not worth the targeting from bullies that he'll receive for being part of New Directions. However, Dylan is not deterred, and Tim eventually leaves with the rest of the club. Dylan, however, reflects on the fight from the previous night, as well as his vow to his dead mother that he would keep his family together. Frustrated, he sings The Truth, before shaking himself out of his self-pity and leaving the room. Liam sits anxiously in his least favorite class-- English-- and eventually begins fiddling with his camera. His teacher calls on him to answer a question, to which he makes a smart-aleck reply. He watches in annoyance as Emma Malley answers the question correctly and is congratulated by her boyfriend Ashwin Chima sitting in the desk behind her. Thankfully the bell rings and Liam heads to his locker, recording the current of students around him. He excitedly catches footage of the Johnson Twins Jennifer and Dalton arguing over a party as Andrew approaches him, but as he turns to his friend is accosted by the former of the two. Jennifer grabs his camera and confiscates his disc, and when he tries to get it back, he is pinned against the wall and threatened by Matt Vargus. Jennifer gives him a warning not to record her anymore and both of them walk away. Andrew chastises Liam for antagonizing the popular kids, and Liam replies he doesn't want to be pushed around. This conversation leads him to decide on his song for Friday's audition. Annie is sitting in Study Hall gossiping with her friends Megan, Stassi Moran, and Jennifer Johnson. As the other girls discuss Jennifer's upcoming party, Annie thinks about which song she should choose for her audition. She unconsciously begins drumming out the rhythm for "Good Life", and is called out for acting strange by the other girls. Annie considers the fact that if her friends find out she's auditioning for Glee she'll chicken out, and wonders if they'll still even talk to her if she joins. She thinks about how unfair it is she can't just do what makes her happy for fear of social repercussions, and realizes she knows what song to sing Friday. Teddy is going over sheet music in the Music Room for Jazz Band when Will comes in. The teacher asks if the band will still be helping out at rehearsals, to which Teddy affirms. Will asks him if he needs any help choosing a song for Friday, but the junior replies he'll figure it out on his own. When the teacher leaves, Teddy begins to feel stressed about not knowing his song, along with the anxiety of having to play by himself in front of everyone. He tries to think of something calming, and focuses on the chaos of school, and how his brother had overcome all of it and show the world what he was capable of. Teddy decides on a song for Friday. Part 3 It's Friday, and Will sits in the auditorium to watch the auditions. The kids show up, and some friends, like Andrew and Liam, are surprised by the others' talent; while others, like Nina and Annie, are amazed that they're even there. Each student reflects on their song choice and how they relate to it, while Will happily notices the talent within the large group. Audition songs in order are: Emma Malley: Unwell Dylan Jamieson: Superman Everett Harrison: Grow for Me Michelle Harrison: Moon River Roxanne Lovely: Open Arms Liam Stewart: I'm Alive Andrew Harold: Paradise Teddy Abrams: Mad World Caroline Fabray: Mama Who Bore Me Nina Grannis: Domino Annie Hudson: Turning Tables Will congratulates everyone on their performance and welcomes them to the club, when Dalton Johnson bursts into the room, wanting to audition. Will watches him perform Happiness and welcomes him into the club as well. As the students leave, the teacher gathers his belongs and is excited for the new season. Songs |} Category:Episodes